


you rub my back i'll rub yours

by starspangledsoldiers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, modern au? they have phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/pseuds/starspangledsoldiers
Summary: Gene pulls sixteen-hour shifts at the hospital when he’s needed, stays calm in emergencies, and always has a comforting word, spoken in that syrupy Cajun accent, for every patient.All of these things make him an incredible doctor.What they also make him is terrible at being sick himself.





	you rub my back i'll rub yours

Gene pulls sixteen-hour shifts at the hospital when he’s needed, stays calm in emergencies, and always has a comforting word, spoken in that syrupy Cajun accent, for every patient.

All of these things make him an incredible doctor.

What they also make him is terrible at being sick himself.

It starts one morning when they’re both getting ready for work. Babe’s in the kitchen making coffee when he hears his boyfriend enter the room behind him.

“Gene, you want a cup? I made it strong, like you like it.”

“Ah… no thanks, Babe, I’m all right.” He doesn’t sound like his usual self, and it’s so unlike him to decline coffee that Babe turns around from the machine.

Gene’s dressed in his scrubs, like normal, but he looks paler than Babe’s ever seen him. Before Babe can question him, he lets out a cough so rattling that it hurts _Babe’s_ chest to hear it.

“You’re sick,” Babe says, brow creasing. “Why are you up and dressed?”

“Goin’ to work,” Gene rasps, moving slowly toward the table. He looks like his bones ache. Babe clenches his jaw. 

“Like hell you are. Look at you, you can barely stand up straight.”

“Gotta go,” Gene murmurs, gingerly sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. “They’ll be working short on the floor without me.” 

“Well, they’re doctors too. They’ll figure it out. You need to go back to bed and get some rest,” Babe says, bracing himself for the argument he knows is coming, even though he’ll be damned if he lets Gene out of the house today.

Gene glares, but it’s so feeble that it would be adorable if Babe weren’t so worried. “Heffron,” he starts, “you’re not my goddamn mother—” and he breaks off in another round of coughing that sends Babe for a glass of water.

“No, but I’m putting my foot down,” Babe snaps, filling the glass at the sink. “You’re going back to bed if I have to carry you there myself.”

Gene recovers and takes the glass, looking very faintly impressed. “That a promise?”

“Yeah, it is. _Go_.”

****

Gene heads out of the kitchen and Babe can hear him slowly taking the stairs as he dials Renee’s number, which he is glad to have had the foresight to program into his phone long ago. 

“ _Bonjour_ , Edward. _Comment allez-vous_?”

“I’m fine,” Babe says. He’s been dating Gene long enough to know “hello” and “how are you.” “But unfortunately Gene is not. He’s really sick, Renee. Think it might be the flu.”

“Ah! You are calling to tell me he is staying home? Good. I told him yesterday he did not look well.”

Babe blinks. “Yesterday?”

“ _Mais oui_ , he had a low fever and I heard him coughing. He should have gone home early but he would not hear of it.”

“Of course not,” Babe says, and Renee laughs. “He even tried to get past me this morning.”

“Keep him in bed today and make sure he gets enough fluids,” she says. “He will dehydrate very quickly.”

“Got it,” Babe says. Gene is aces at taking care of him when he’s sick, and while he may not be a doctor he’s determined to do his best and return the favor. “See you, Renee.”

“ _Bonne chance_ ,” she tells him, and hangs up.

His next call is to his own boss to tell him that he’s taking an emergency sick day.

*****

Babe goes upstairs to make sure Gene’s really gone back to bed. He still isn’t convinced his stubborn boyfriend won’t try to climb out the window and scale down the side of the house to go to work.

When he reaches the doorway of their bedroom, though, Gene is lying in bed, only partially covered by blankets. His scrubs are in a heap on the floor and he’s stripped down to just his boxer briefs, and under normal circumstances Babe would be deeply appreciative of the sight, but now it just makes him worry.

“Gene, it’s January.”

“ ’M hot,” Gene slurs, lolling his head to the side to look at Babe.

“Okay, but at least put a shirt on,” Babe says. “I know you have a fever but you can’t be lying around naked in the middle of winter.”

He gets a t-shirt out of the dresser and almost just tosses it Gene’s way, but Gene looks so drained that he thinks better of it. He approaches the bed and sits down next to Gene, careful not to jostle him. 

“Here, sit up.”

Gene protests being _dressed_ like a _child_ as much as he can, but he’s really too weak not to accept help, and he lets Babe direct his arms into the sleeves and pull the shirt down over his head.

Babe helps him get resettled and when he’s lying back against the pillows he squints suspiciously at Babe. “Ain’t you gonna be late for work?" 

“No. I called off because I’m staying home to take care of you, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He presses a kiss to Gene’s damp forehead, smoothing out the frown lines. “I’m gonna bring you some more water and Tylenol and I swear if you try and get out of this bed I will thump you.”

“Nice bedside manner,” Gene drawls.

“Thanks,” Babe says. “My patient is very stubborn and I have to be firm with him.”

Gene smirks faintly, a ghost of his usual smile, and that more than anything propels Babe to his feet. “Be right back.”

By the time Babe makes it back upstairs with the water and medicine, Gene’s asleep. He sets the pills and the glass down quietly on the night table and retreats, pulling the door closed behind him.

*****

Late in the morning, Babe’s settled downstairs watching TV when his phone buzzes. He glances at it.

GENE: Bring me some juice. 

Babe chuckles and sends back _Bossy_ , but he gets up anyway. 

He's relieved, when he gets upstairs with the juice, to see that Gene looks slightly more alert. His forehead is still hot to the touch, which means the fever is still there, but Babe is fairly confident this day won't end with a trip to the emergency room, which is a huge relief.

Gene bats at him until he realizes he's still holding the juice. “Sit up.”

Gene manages to shift himself in a mostly-upright position propped against the pillows. Babe holds the glass to Gene’s lips, earning himself a glare.

“I can hold the goddamn glass _myself_ , give it to me.”

“Aw, Gene,” Babe says, fighting back a smile, “c’mon, I never get to take care of you like this.”

Gene sighs, giving in as Babe knew he would, and opens his mouth. Babe tips the glass slightly, watches Gene swallow, and tips it again.

When it's empty he sets the glass on the nightstand and sits back to take a critical look at his boyfriend. “How do you feel? And be honest.”

Gene shrugs, as much as he can flopped out on pillows. “Tired. Achey. Hot and cold from the fever. But a little better than this mornin’.”

Babe breathes out in relief. “Do you want anything to eat? Toast?”

“Toast is good,” Gene says, a familiar glint in his eyes behind the fever-shine. “I know it's your specialty.”

“I can so cook, Gene!”

Gene laughs; it's raspy and sounds like a tin can rattling, but it's welcome to Babe’s ears.

***

By late afternoon—several hours, Tylenol, glasses of juice, and cups of soup later—Gene’s fever has broken, to Babe’s utter relief.

They're curled up in bed together, Gene having deemed himself not contagious. Babe rubs absently at Gene’s leg, feeling… content. Successfully nursed boyfriend through a non-life-threatening illness: check. 

“I'm sweaty,” Gene murmurs, scrubbing at his face.

“How about a bath?” Babe offers, stroking Gene’s dark hair.

Gene opens his eyes and looks at Babe somewhat mischievously. “Only if you come in with me.”

Babe rolls his eyes but can’t hide his fond smile. “Deal.”

Not for the first time is Babe glad they live in a house with a Jacuzzi tub - it's (mostly) big enough for them to fit in together. He turns the water on as hot as he can stand, throws in some bubble bath for good measure, and then goes back into the bedroom for Gene, who despite his best efforts, is clearly still wobbly as he tries to stand.

Babe rolls his eyes and scoops Gene up bridal-style. Gene yelps in surprise.

“Babe!”

“I am taking care of you,” Babe reminds him, fighting a smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” Gene shoots back, but he’s also smiling.

They make it into the bathroom (although getting through the doorway takes some maneuvering) and Babe peels Gene out of his clothes and helps him settle into the tub. He drops his own clothes on the floor and climbs in, carefully maneuvering to sit behind Gene, who leans comfortably back against him.

“This is nice,” Gene murmurs, gently stirring the water with one hand. He turns his head slightly and bumps his nose against Babe’s chin. Babe kisses him, soft and sweet.

“Now you have my germs,” Gene says after they break apart.

“Worth it,” Babe answers, looking right into his eyes.

They stay in the tub for nearly an hour, until the water starts to get cool. Gene finally squirms away from Babe and leans forward to drain the tub. He stands gingerly and reaches for a towel, stepping out of the tub. Babe watches him openly.

Gene glances back at him, wrapping himself in the towel. “See something you like?” he teases. “I don’t think I’m up for sex tonight but you can rub yourself off on me if you want.”

Babe flops back among the remaining bubbles. “You’re killing me, Gene.”

“I hope not,” Gene answers, a wicked glint in his eye. “I have… plans for when I’m feeling better.”

Babe’s cock jumps. Gene laughs, bends to kiss him again, before his expression turns serious.

“I love you, _mon cher_ ,” he says, scanning Babe’s face. “Thank you for taking care of me today.”

“Anytime, Gene, you know I’d do anything for you,” Babe says breathlessly. Being the object of Eugene Roe’s undivided love is a heady experience.

“Yeah, I know,” Gene says softly. “Likewise.” He clears his throat. “Now get your ass out of the tub and into bed before I climb back in there with you.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Babe shoots back, and grins to himself when he hears Gene laugh.

 


End file.
